Shota through the Heart
by Daylite
Summary: Timoteo has had many woman in his bed because of his looks, power and wealth. What he never expected was that he'd be falling in love with the Vongola 10th heir, at the age of 90. T27. (Timoteo x Tsuna) CRACK. Pedo-nono. Cover by Hamano Chiaki (:
1. PROLOGUE

**Shota through the heart**

* * *

**A/N: **The title is provided by_ Mockingjay Rose_, and many thanks to those who suggested titles at the FFN KHR group in FB.

**This story would be inspired by **_**WhiteAngel128, **_**who said she shipped anyone x 27. XD. Maybe including this…? And yes, its beta'd by her because she wanted to put the note after the prologue. But don't believe her. WHY you ask-it's because she really inspired this and she's in denial. **

**Warnings: **Shota-con Vongola the ninth, Random crack, failed crack, age gap relationship, OOC.

**Disclaimer: **HAHAHAHA I DON'T OWN KHR.

FROM NOW ON TIMOTEO X TSUNA SHALL BE T27! LOL WHAT. Please excuse my craziness.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

It was 11 years ago when he first met the current Vongola Decimo. He was still a child then. It was on a hot summer day that they met. The crickets were chirping, the sun splattering its rays onto the ground. The scent of fresh sunflower blooming in the garden and the rough friction when he walked into the Sawada house…he remembered all of these. They were inside the well-furnished Sawada house that Iemitsu bought recently. He remembered every crook and cranny of the state of condition of that house.

Iemitsu was to introduce his child to Nono, who visited his family.

His wife, Nana Sawada, was as beautiful as a blossoming flower. To Nono, Iemitsu and Nana made a nice couple. Their child would surely be someone good-looking, Timoteo was sure of it.

When Nana finally pushed her shy son out to Vongola the Ninth, it felt like everything except the boy was painted in monochrome colours. It was like that sort of typical shoujo manga scene where the flowers, glitters and sparkles started popping out of nowhere, their hair started blowing even when there's no wind, and the characters started glowing.

His son was like an angel descended from heaven. Timoteo wouldn't be exaggerating if he said he was going to have a nosebleed. Iemitsu's son was just too cute and beautiful - from his gravity-defying hair to his cute little toes. Even his toes were beautiful to Nono!

Timoteo resisted the urge to kiss his toes, clearing his throat promptly. He took out a handkerchief to wipe his nose, pretending that it was just a regular cold, definitely not nosebleed.

The moment the little Sawada moved, he couldn't help but whimper or cough out. He fought to keep his hands from touching that cute round butt of Tsuna's. He could already imagine dressing him up in maid and bunny costumes. It was weird; he had never felt this way before. Not with his wife, the other women and men whom he had bedded, not his friends or secretary.

Under the presence of another sky, he felt vulnerable. It had been a long time since anyone could make him feel insecure.

He knew _he had _the looks to seduce someone. So using his manly look, (hoping to seduce Iemitsu's son), he popped out one of his buttons to show his chest.

To his joy, Iemitsu's son blushed when he did that. Oh, it was working!

Soon, his parents had called the young boy to introduce himself to Timoteo.

"N-nice to meet you…my name is Tsunayoshi…" he said, hiding behind his mother's legs. Nono wanted to coo at him, but cleared his throat to prevent himself from doing so. He had carried a storybook with him.

"Nice to meet you, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'm known as Timoteo, Vongola the Ninth." He introduced, taking Tsunayoshi's tiny hand into his.

Nono couldn't resist it, so he placed a kiss on Tsunayoshi's hands. His skin was so soft and silky. Iemitsu's son gasped, shrieking in horror, running back to his mother.

"HIEEEE!"

Oh shit. He had scared the kid. He should have known not to let his paedophilic actions to run loose. His hyper intuition was bugging him to look at the kid's storybook. UH HUH!

"Oh…Tsunayoshi-kun," _you have such a nice ass. _"Would you like me to read you a storybook?"

"…Sure…" He popped out behind Nana's leg, sitting on the rough floor. Nono picked him up and placed him on his lap. Nono was not going to nosebleed, though he was tempted to touch young Tsunayoshi's ass. Now with young Tsunayoshi's ass rubbing into his groin, he was really tempted to do something.

"Once there was a young brat named Tuna. He got raped by an old man and died. The end." Timoteo closed the book.

The young boy began to wail on his laps. Nono was now forcing himself not to touch the brat. _Don't touch him, don't touch him, you stupid hand!_

Nono tried to appease the boy by giving him a peck on the forehead. At first it seemed like it worked, the boy stopped crying for about 2 seconds. _Yes! My super kissing ability works!_

Then it backfired. He started wailing more terribly than before. _AH! NO! WHY?! _Timoteo grimaced, patting on the boy's back.

Finally, his mother took the boy away from Nono. Nono was both relieved and upset. It was time for him to leave, after a short tea break. He had other business to attend to. He cursed his paper work and other stuff he had to do. If he could, he'll kill all the other distractions.

He called his youngest guardian, his thunder guardian.

"What is this feeling I'm feeling right now…? My heart is beating like super-fast and I'm seeing sparkles at young Tsunayoshi. I get excited seeing him and upset when I leave. What is this…?"

"Ah, you're probably aroused. Would you like to go to this place? It has good chicks-"

Timoteo hung up. Now he's sitting in his vehicle, mentally sobbing. He was aroused by a 3 years old kid. What had he become?

* * *

**Beta's note: Please let it be known that, no matter what Daylite may say, I had absolutely nothing to do with the creation of this story or pairing. The only thing I did was the mistake of encouraging and humoring her to the point where she wrote this story after she teased me about crack pairings.**

* * *

**E/N: **Am I having fun? YES I AM. THIS IDEA CAME OUT FROM NOWHERE OKAY. I laughed at it when I think about it at the dead of the night, lying down on the bed, thanks to a certain someone.

**Flames would be nullified and returned to you x 15 times. (Trust me ;D I can track your IP address)**

A lovely review/favourite/follow would be loved. And about my other ongoing fic, it has nothing to do with this. You could treat is as a relief of angst from the other fic. Thanks for reading.


	2. EPILOGUE

Shota through the Heart

* * *

**Warnings: Really pedo-nono, please don't sue me for your hospital bills, crazy-Nono. **

**A/N: **This is basically a troll story, where there's no chapters between prologue and epilogue.. :D There might be a sequel where Pedo-nono strikes back again.

**Proofread by WhiteAngel128.**

The call girl scene was inspired by _ShamelessDilettante. _That is all.

**Merry Xmas & a happy new year, Minna-san. **

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

It was noon, and Vongola Nono was doing something he wasn't supposed to do in bright daylight. He was leafing through photos of the 14 year old Tsunayoshi. One was him changing in the locker room. _Ah, how I wish I could touch his butt. _The old man resisted the urge to kiss the photo, but ended up kissing the photo repeatedly.

He now knows he need some form of relief. He had already called a call girl named Sammy. She was a 75 year old woman, who suited to his taste. Once the woman arrived, they carried on with their _activities. _The old man honestly thought the old human had flaky skin but nevertheless it's fine. He likes old woman and had a collection of their photos in his other secret album. The woman left soon after he kept harassing her to call Timoteo 'oji-san' and she called the old woman 'Tsuna'.

Clearing his throat, he pressed the button on the phone receiver.

"Get Sawada Tsunayoshi to my office now."

Tsuna was now currently staying in the Vongola ninth headquarters for a week. Nono had suggested this to train him, but in actual fact he just wants to spy on him and watch Tsuna shower.

Tsuna came in a minute later. When Tsuna waved his gravity-defying hair, Nono felt blood trickling down his nose. _AH NO SHIT. _He wiped off his nosebleed without the brunette noticing. He was quite sure the brunette narrowed his eyes slightly. He ignored that.

"Oji-san," Tsuna muttered, smiling.

Timoteo swore mentally that moe smile was going to kill him someday, cause him to die of nosebleed. Timoteo cleared his throat and stood up from his chair. He purposely did so, so that Tsuna could see his gorgeous muscular manly legs with unshaved hair. He purposely wore shorts today so Tsuna could see it.

Tsuna flushed. Nono thought it was because of his sexiness; hence, he flaunted more of what he thought to be of his long sexy legs.

Tsuna turned away, clearing his throat. _He likes it! He likes it! _

Timoteo had researched what kind of girl or guy is the decimo's cup of tea. It turns out that his crush is Sasagawa Kyoko. So to make things better, he puts on the lipstick that Sasagawa Kyoko wears, and tries to smooch Decimo.

Decimo appeared alarmed by his actions, and they ended up running around the room in circles.

"Oji-san! What are you doing?!"

Tsuna can't believe he's doing this. What had happened to the ninth?

The drawers to the photos of Tsuna were opened, so whilst running, Tsuna had accidentally bumped into them. The pictures came fluttering out of his closet. Each one of them was a photo of Tsuna-eating, bathing, sleeping, running, smiling and crying.

"Hieee!"

_Oh no oh no. _Timoteo collected all of the photos on the ground and stuffed them back inside his drawers. Tsuna looked so stunned. A visible blush was on his face. _Maybe he likes me doing this!_

Nono swallowed, edging closer to the brunette. The brunette was so stunned he froze. Now was the time to comfort him. Vongola ninth placed his hands at the brunette's back, comforting him.

"There, there. Now all your boo-boos would go away." Timoteo whispers, hands snaking around Tsuna's waist.

"HIE! O-Oji-san, I don't think what you're doing is correct. I think I'm going to get going. Are you drunk?" The brunette questioned, shaking off the ninth's hands.

_Drunk? Certainly not. _Nono laughed.

"Drunk? Of course I am…drunk in your looks." Timoteo stated, ruffling the soft, fluffiness of Tsuna's hair.

"HIEEE!" Tsuna quickly got up and ran out of the room. The ninth chased after him; unbuttoning the manly chest that Tsuna had once blushed to when he was four.

"HIIEEEEEE!" Tsuna ran even faster. _Oh he's just shy, what a cute reaction._

Timoteo cleared his throat, and then chased after Tsuna. To Timoteo it was like an anime scene in the beach where couples slowly jog in the sand, playing and fooling around with each other. It was very romantic to him. To Nono, it sounds like Tsuna was moaning in pleasure when he's screaming for his dear, dear life.

They ran around the mansion. The ninth's guardians thought that the old man had finally lost it after 10 years.

Timoteo waited 10 years for this, even though Tsuna's still not of age, but he couldn't resist it. His lightning guardian commented vaguely when they ran past him.

"Good luck, old man. I'll introduce you some call girls when he rejects you."

Once both of them ran out of energy, they are currently in the Vongola garden. Tsuna was out of breath, on the verge of dying. He didn't think that that old man at the age of 90 had so much energy.

Timoteo had expected this day to come, thus, he trained for it every day at the gym. He smiled.

"Don't move Tsunayoshi-kun, remember the story I read to you? If you move, you'll die." Nono held a tranquilizer in his hands to scare Tsuna.

Tsuna gulped. He held his hands up, but was cautious of the old man. Really, what had he become?

"I won't." Tsuna held his hands up, hoping that it was just a bad dream.

The old man smirked. He had actually drunk lots of wine before meeting Tsuna, so that probably explains his motions. The wine made him 'explode' his emotions.

The old man laughed, and shot the brunette with his tranquilizer. The brunette fainted almost immediately, since it was a strong one and it was built for that way by Spanner. The old man did an epic villain laugh, before finally collapsing on the ground with a thud when a coconut hits his head.

He fainted.

* * *

2 hours later

The old man regained conscious and had no memories of this incident. Let's just say after this, Tsuna doesn't even want to be Vongola tenth. It was too traumatizing and he didn't want to see Timoteo, no matter what.

From then on, Timoteo had learnt to control his urges and not drink too much. Now he could only kiss the photos of Tsunayoshi, who Tsuna later pleaded Gokudera Hayato to burn them all. Timoteo lost all his photos and ended up calling his lightning guardian for call girls.

* * *

**The end.**

* * *

**E/N : **You can kill me now.

Merry xmas , XD.

Reviews/Favs would be loved. Aligatou.


End file.
